


Five times time passed too fast

by RahDamon



Series: Love Square Week 2016 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Love Square Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: Four times the moment caught one of them and one time they both were captivated





	

I

Chat was bleeding and growling pressed close to the ground and absolutely feral. Her heart ached at the image she was seeing, especially as she was the reason he was acting that way. Right now he was defending her, after all.

Ladybug took a deep breath struggling to pull herself into a sitting position. She watched as Chat hissed and spit and charged at their current argument with a ferocity she wasn’t used to. Then again, usually she wasn’t injured enough to not even be able to dodge.

A split second later something struck her and for that very second her breath caught in her throat.

He was beautiful. Chat really was with his sinuously curved spine, his strong movements, his passionate motions, the kindness etched in the corners of his mouth, the adorable dorkiness evident in each of his words, the determined protectiveness, his sharp wit and intelligence, his soulful eyes. Chat was beautiful.

That second passed as she ruthlessly beat those thoughts down.

For that split second Chat had threatened to eclipse Adrien in Ladybug’s mind.

II

Smiling awkwardly at Mr. Dupain–Tom, my boy, just call me Tom– he folded his hands into his lap. Adrien didn’t know what to do, not when he had never helped set the table and not with Mr.Du– Tom and M–Sabine insisting he should just sit there. Which meant he could only sit and look pretty. And watch.

He watched Sabine flit through the kitchen throwing the occasional jab at both her daughter and her husband. He watched Tom bellow and laugh and carrying food to the table as well as tease his daughter. He watched Marinette sigh and giggle and stack plates and cutlery on her arms before bouncing to the table. She was lowkey moaning at her parents’ remarks but she was also smiling brightly.

For one moment Adrien wondered if he could have the warmth that floated on the very air in the Dupain-Cheng house. For one moment he imagined how Marinette would cook and he’d stand behind her, embracing her, teasing her that a Princess like she was shouldn’t cook. She’d answer that he only deserved the best and well, since she was a Princess anything done by her was the best. Marinette would grin at him mirth in her eyes and flick him on the nose. He’d laugh and just hug her tighter feeling her warmth seep into him.

Then Adrien blinked and banished that fantasy.

III

Sometimes Ladybug why she still held on her crush. And why she was creepy enough to stalk him. Even as Ladybug, not as Marinette.

Her forehead hit the glass of Adrien’s glass wall. Could she hit her head there several times without breaking it? Perhaps she’d gain some common sense that way?

Just as Ladybug wanted to give it a go someone spoke up.

“Uhm, hi, Ladybug …”

His voice trailed off and Ladybug kept her eyes slammed shut. This wasn’t happening. Adrien wasn’t fidgeting at an opened window pane to her right and she hadn’t embarrassed herself in front of her crush in her superhero persona.

Purposefully poised she turned to Adrien.

“This,” Ladybug said her voice tight and controlled, “never happened. It was a fleeting moment of lost self-control. I was never here.”

Without another word she swung away taking a mental eraser and erasing this memory from her mind.

IV

One of the best things of being Chat was the freedom of flying through the air and letting lose with nary a consequence. He saw some pretty interesting things, too, while prowling over rooftops and through streets.

There were many, many secrets tucked away in Chat’s mind, just from watching the people of Paris while they were unaware. For example, Alya sang her sisters lullabies even long after they were asleep. Chloe actually watered her plants on her own humming while doing so. Ivan and Mylene sometimes sneaked out in the middle of the night to snuggle underneath the Eiffel Tower. Nathaniel, not so surprisingly, was pretty good with spray cans and coal.

He knew all kinds of things. However, Chat hadn’t known that Marinette was pretty good at slipping down her balcony, sneaking into the park and dancing.

It wasn’t the dancing he was used to or any of the dances he really knew ( he doesn’t count the snippets he got through popular or classic music videos and practised so long and so hard until he could pull them off flawlessly).

And as the moonlight illuminated her form his clumsy classmate turned into a graceful angel– or a graceful swan. Swans were birds and cats caught birds, right? What if this cat caught himself a pretty bird? He could play with it, have it, lo–

Marinette yelped and stumbled falling onto her face. The spell was broken. The swan turned back into a girl.

V

Marinette was screaming and there was nothing Adrien could do. She was screaming louder than she ever had, even that one time when an akuma had managed to tear out half her abdomen.

He winced as she crushed his hand in her grip. She really didn’t need her Miraculous to be plenty strong. And Adrien was feeling this all too well now.

“Agreste,” Marinette started her voice full of tears and pain. “I fucking hope you don’t expect to do this again any time soon.”

“Of course not, Princess,” he soothes trying to rub her hand with his crushed fingers.

“Do NOT call me Princess. For this I am a fucking Queen.”

Choking she went back to screeching and heaving. Then it was quiet and Adrien held his breath. A scream echoed and Marinette gasped, shaking, choking, a small pain-filled yelp, and then another scream joined the first one.

“Congratulations! It’s twin boys. Do you want to hold them for a minute?”

Adrien nodded while his wife sobbed out a yes and then there were two babies on her heaving chest, two little lives they had made and were responsible for and Adrien loved.

“Beautiful,” Marinette whispered a smile on her face and he kissed her temples fully agreeing. His heart swelled in his chest. This was his, they were his and he never wanted this moment to pass.

Marinette seemed to share his opinion as she sighed. “I hope this moment would never pass.”

Unfortunately, the moment ended too early as the nurses came.


End file.
